Pourquoi le ciel est bleu
by ClaraLilles
Summary: Au péril de sa vie, Lucy terrasse leur ennemi. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle commence à disparaître. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, Natsu se demande alors... Pourquoi le ciel est-il encore bleu sachant que son amie ait disparu ?


**A/N** : **Etant en pleine rédaction sur l'OS d'Edward et Anna, en regardant une nouvelle fois l'OP15 de Fairy Tail, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un OS plutôt... dramatique. Et donc voilà comment est né 'Pourquoi le ciel est bleu". Au début, cet OS aurait dû s'appeler "Ne disparais pas" car je n'avais pas prévu le mini-passage avec Natsu à la fin, mais bon, j'ai changé à la dernière minute. Je me suis un peu inspirée de l'ending de FF X pour écrire cet OS, donc ne m'en voulez pas ^^' . Bref, bonne lecture ! (:**

* * *

[ Lucy POV ]

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Suis-je... en train de mourir ? Non, je me sens encore très bien. Je respire, je peux bouger parfaitement mon corps. Alors quelle est cette drôle de sensation qui me parcoure le corps ? Mes amis étaient tous autour de moi, nous venons de battre notre ennemi. Enfin, **j'ai** battu notre ennemi. Erza, Gray, Natsu et Happy étaient près de moi. Parce que oui, team Natsu était toujours ensemble lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accomplir des missions. J'ai l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que j'avais rejoint les rangs de Fairy Tail et pourtant, ça ne faisait que deux ans seulement. Deux ans. À présent, j'avais une famille. Une vraie famille. Pas celle qui m'avait abandonnée lorsque je vivais en tant que "Lucy Heartfilia", la fille de Jude Heartfilia, membre de probablement la famille la plus riche de tout le continent. En lisant les livres, il y a toujours une partie qui m'avait intriguée : la princesse était sans cesse désespérée, elle voulait tout faire pour devenir une fille normale. À force de toujours voir la même chose, les gens ont commencé à prendre ça pour un cliché. Mais ce n'est pas un cliché. C'est réellement ce qu'elles veulent. Ce sentiment de vouloir être acceptée en tant que personne, et non pas en tant que "fille de...", ce sentiment de vouloir avoir des amis parce que les gens vous aiment, non pas par peur ou par respect. Les membres de Fairy Tail avait réussi à faire de mon cœur quelque chose de fort, ils m'avaient totalement changée, et je ne pourrait jamais assez les remercer pour ça. Cette guilde est devenue bien plus qu'une simple équipe de mage. C'est devenu ma famille, ma maison, l'endroit où j'appartenais. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

"Tu l'as battu, Lucy !", s'écria Erza, souriant.

C'est pour ça que j'aime Fairy Tail. Ils sourient sans arrêt. Ils t'encouragent, te donne la force d'aller de l'avant, et s'ils se mettent à courir et tu freines, ils s'arrêteront toujours en te tendant la main. Mes trois amis se regardèrent les uns les autres et je savourai ma victoire en serrant Happy contre moi. Enfin... À travers moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Happy leva sa tête, et je me rendis compte que la raison pour laquelle il se tenait dans les airs n'était pas parce que je le tenais dans mes bras, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait déployé ses ailes.

"C'est bizarre, t'es toute froide Lucy !", s'exclama le chat bleu.

Mes trois amis stoppèrent leur conversation et dirigèrent leur regard vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Happy fit disparaître ses ailes et atteigna le sol, tandis que moi, je baissai mon visage et regardai mes mains. Elle étaient presque transparentes. Oh non... Cela voulait dire que... La prophétie était vraie ? Lorsque nous avions pris cette mission, le Maître nous avait dit que ce monstre absorbait l'énergie vitale de l'homme qui le battrait. En gros, c'était un sacrifice. Mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Je voulais juste débarrasser ce monstre de la surface de la planète. C'aurait pu être aussi bien Natsu aue Gray ou qu'Erza, mais non, c'est moi qui aie porté le coup final à la bête. Quelle erreur j'ai faite... En y réfléchissant bien, au moins, je ne mourrai pas pour rien.

"Lucy !", fit Erza, inquiète.

"Ce que disait Grand-Père était vrai...", peina à dire Gray.

Natsu se mit à trembler. Violemment. J'étais dos à lui, j'étais concentrée sur mes mains et mon corps qui émanaient une étrange lueur qui faisait que j'étais presque transparente. Peut-être que je n'allais pas mourir, mais plutôt que personne ne me verra plus. D'un côté, ce n'est pas si grave, on pourra réellement dire que j'ai un œil sur Fairy Tail et que je pourrai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, continuer à veiller sur elle.

"Je suis en train de disparaître", murmurai-je, tout en essayant de contenir mes larmes.

Soudain, j'entendis un cri derrière moi, que je sentais de plus en plus proche. Natsu s'était élancé en courant vers moi, les bras tendus en hurlant mon nom. Je me tournai en ouvrant mes bras mais... Il passa à travers mon corps et tomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Choquée, je laissai les larmes couler.

"...Natsu...", murmurai-je.

Le corps de mon ami s'enflamma et il tapa du poing sur le sol, ce qui laissa une fissure dedans.

"Pourquoi toi ?!", cria-t-il.

De loin, je perçus des larmes s'étalant sur le sol. Gray tenta de s'approcher de moi, mais fut stoppé par Erza qui plaça son bras devant lui afin de lui empêcher d'avancer. Happy vola jusqu'à Natsu et s'arrêta devant lui. À voir son ami pleurer, il se mit à pleurer aussi. J'avais peur. Vraiment peur. Même si j'essayais de me rassurer en disant que quelque part, je serai toujours vivante, je ne voulais pas disparaître ! Je ne voulais pas... J'étais tellement abasourdie que je sentis la force me quitter : mes jambes ne pouvait plus me porter et je me laissai donc tomber à genoux sur le sol, en plaçant mes deux mains près de ma bouche, en laissant couler les larmes le long de mes joues. C'était frustrayant. C'était un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude mais aussi de colère. Je ne supportais pas de voir Natsu pleurer par ma faute. Est-ce que Gray et Erza faisaient de même ? Je n'en savais rien, j'étais si impuissante que je ne pouvais même pas me tourner vers eux. Lentement, Natsu se leva, et se dirigea vers moi. Derrière lui, Happy restait silencieux, en reniflant quelques fois. J'étais sur le sol, mes épaules tremblant à cause de mes pleurs, mes yeux rougis par les larmes, et Natsu se dressait devant moi. Il me tendait sa main. Mais savait-il que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre ?

"Lève-toi, Lucy", déclara-t-il, sa voix un peu tremblante.

Même avec le plus grand effort, je ne parvins pas à me lever. Ce qui fit que Natsu se mit à genoux devant moi et tendit ses mains vers moi. Insconsciemment, mon premier geste fut de vouloir le toucher, sentir sa chaleur et me sentir rassurée par sa présence, mais évidemment, je ne pouvais pas.

"Je trouverai un moyen de te ramener", me fit-il d'une voix chaleureuse, en se rapprochant de moi. "Je te le promets".

J'essayai de rapprocher mon visage du sien et de coller mon front au sien, en espérant y distinguer une unique source de chaleur, mais évidemment, je ne sentis que le vide. Natsu m'accompagna dans mon élan et ferma les yeux.

"Merci. Merci, Natsu..."

Je crois en lui. Mais pas seulement qu'en lui. En mes amis, aussi. En Erza, en Gray, en Levy, en Gajeel, en Kanna... En Fairy Tail. Je sais qu'ils trouveront un moyen de me ramener parmi eux. Sans même que je m'en ai suis rendue compte, j'étais devenue une étincelle. Je disparus véritablement. La seule preuve que j'ai eue quand j'ai rendu mon dernier souffle, ou mon ultime parcelle de vie, c'était comme Natsu avait levé sa tête vers le ciel et tendu sa main vers mon visage. J'avais cru percevoir une source de chaleur me toucher la joue.

* * *

[ Natsu POV ]

Des semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident. Erza, Gray et moi avions annoncé la disparition de Lucy en rentrant de la mission et tous nos amis avaient pris ça comme une blague. Sauf que c'était la vérité. Quand ils se s'en ont rendu compte, ils ont tenu à faire une cérémonie d'adieu pour notre amie disparue. Je lui avait promis de la ramener parmi nous, mais... J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais aucun moyen. Je me contentai de rester là, allongé sur l'herbe, tête adossée contre un arbre à contempler le ciel bleu... Le ciel bleu... Pourquoi était-il aussi bleu alors que Lucy avait disparu ? Je fermai mes yeux quelques instants et soudain, des mains se posèrent sur mon visage. J'ouvris mes yeux. Lucy. Lucy était là. Lucy ! Elle... était là. Elle me souriait.

"Lucy !", m"écriai-je.

"Coucou Natsu", me répondit-elle.

Elle plaça mon visage sur ses genoux et caressa ma joue, en rougissant. Je sentais mes joues rougir aussi. Depuis étais-je devenu si... si amoureux ? Soudainement, elle se retira et se mit à genoux derrière moi, de façon à ce que quand je suis allongée, je vois sa tête de l'autre sens. Son regard me pénétrait.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu, Natsu ?"

Pourquoi je... Hein ? Effectivement, je pleurais. Elle colla son front au mien et me murmura d'une voix douce :

"Je t'attends, Natsu. Toujours. Ne te forces pas, j'ai tout mon temps"

Et là, j'ouvris mes yeux. Un rêve... Evidemment, le ciel n'était pas bleu du tout. Il pleuvait, et j'étais allongé près de l'arbre. J'étais trempé, mais je m'en fichais. Au moins, ça pourrait cacher mes larmes. Parce que là j'en étais conscient. Lucy me manquait. Et j'allais tout faire pour la ramener à moi. Je m'assis sur l'herbe, frottant mon œil droit et regardant les nuages. Pourquoi le ciel était bleu...

"Probablement parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve", fis-je, en me levant et en rentrant dans la guilde.


End file.
